


The Video Editor

by Disperato



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breathplay, Choking, College Student Eren Yeager, M/M, Masochism, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disperato/pseuds/Disperato
Summary: Life as a college student in Los Angeles is extremely expensive, so after a two week break from work, Eren needs to earn some quick cash to make ends meet. He finds a rather interesting ad on Craigslist: video/film editor needed.A delightfully kinky tale in which Levi pushes Eren’s boundaries.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 190





	The Video Editor

**Author's Note:**

> I am rewatching Attack on Titan during the corona quarantine days... so naturally I'd have to write something smutty :)

His hands were tied snuggly above his head. The thick rope cut into his wrist, but he could still move his fingers around freely and without any hindrance. He decided to test the limits of the rope and was quickly reminded that his hands were also attached to the metal posts of the headboard. All he could do was claw at the air.

“I’ll ease you into it,” the man before him promised.

***

Eren had taken two weeks off of work to travel around for a bit. The break up with Jean was not unexpected; they had been fighting and arguing _all the time_ about whatever minor thing was bothering either of them. Their sex life was practically non-existent. They weren’t even hate fucking.

Still, they had been together for almost two years… Eren needed some time alone, away from everyone in Los Angeles, so that he could heal. He drove up the West-Coast, all the way to San Francisco, where he spent his days exploring the area and meeting new people.

As amazing an experience that had been, he had also spent _a lot_ of money in The Golden City. The two-week trip had made a significant dent in his savings and life as an UCLA Film and Television major was extremely expensive. Returning to his job as a waiter would barely be enough to cover his living expenses for the nearby future, but it also happened to be a couple of days before Armin’s birthday. He wanted to buy something nice for his best friend – perhaps a rare first edition of some famous book.

So here Eren was, searching through Craigslist for some quick cash. Finally, he found a job offer that didn’t sound all too shady and considering his major, he definitely had the necessary experience.

 **_Video/film editor needed  
_ ** _I am looking for an experienced video editor who can edit 2 hours of film material into a 20-minute video. Finished product will be entry for a film contest. Credit will be given to editor. Pay: $250_

***

“Can I offer you something to drink, Eren?” It was a little past 11AM and the college student was standing in a very tidy apartment. Quite spacious as well, for an apartment in LA. The man who had placed the Craigslist advertisement had introduced himself as Levi.

“Yes, please,” Eren replied politely.

“What do you kids drink these days. Iced coffee, innit?”

And yes, a cold brew was Eren’s go-to-order at Starbucks, but he for some reason could not admit that. “Hmpf, I’ll take whatever you’re having.”

“An espresso it is.” Levi walked off to the kitchen.

 _Kids these days? Really?_ Sure, the man was older than Eren himself and Levi had slightly visible lines between his brows to prove that. Even so, his supple pale skin and smooth movements indicated that he couldn’t have been over 35.

“Follow me.” Levi returned from the kitchen with two small cups of coffee. “So, yesterday over the phone you already told me you have experience with Final Cut Pro?”

Eren walked one step behind Levi, following him to a room that was probably used as a study. “I have worked with all sorts of video editing programs, like iMovie and Adobe Premiere Pro, for my classes. I’d say I’m most comfortable working with Final Cut Pro, though.”

“Good,” Levi said as he put down a cup on the worktable. “Let’s hope you actually paid attention in class then, instead of being stoned out of your mind. I know what college is like.”

The way that Levi spoke to him, bordering arrogant, maybe a little condescending, made Eren feel weird. Levi did not seem unkind per se, yet the way he talked to Eren was so different from what he was used to. “Yeah, let’s hope so,” he challenged.

“I told you before what I want the video to be like, right? Just cut out any unnecessary footage, smooth out the sounds and don’t use any needless visual effects.”

Eren nodded his understanding.

“Alright, get to it then. I’ll be in the room to the right, if you have any questions.” Levi left the door open as he exited the room.

Eren settled into the comfortable office chair and sipped on his espresso. He placed the headphones over his ears – they were the high quality kind, with noise cancelling qualities.

Ever since reading the ad on Craigslist, Eren had been curious what the topic of the film would be. Levi hadn’t offered any explanation, neither over the phone nor in real life. Eren decided that he would have to watch all of the footage in its entirety first, before he would do any editing.

It had better not be something illegal!

He did not know this man, at all. It could be anything… It could be bad! But as the first twenty-five minutes of the footage played on the iMac, Eren had no other way to describe it than as ‘surprisingly dull’.

So far, Levi – Eren assumed that he was the cameraman – had only filmed a dozen of people. He zoomed in on their faces and the rest of their bodies. They were all dressed in simple black clothing that would not distract from their facial features and the message of the video. In the background, Eren could hear slow and steady breathing from all of the actors. He made a mental note that he would have to filter out the background noise.

All of a sudden, the feel of the footage changed. Drastically. 

The calming sound of the actors inhaling and exhaling had faded away completely.

They were now choking! Struggling!

The video showed a white, forceful hand around each of their throats. It showed their eyes, widened and afraid.

“You want to breathe, don’t you?” A voice whispered into Eren’s ears, through the headphones. “You want to, but you can’t. I’m not going to let you.”

He recognized that voice immediately; soft, low and so very taunting. Levi was the one who filmed the footage, as Eren had guessed.

“Look at you… struggling for oxygen. For freedom!” The actors were clutching at the hand that gripped their throat.

The already not-so-big study room, grew smaller and hotter than ever. Eren felt strange. Like he was spectating something extremely personal between the actors and Levi’s hand. Like he was disturbing a very intimate moment.

“Now breathe!” Levi’s dark voice ordered, and the actors dropped to their knees as he released them from his grasp. They all gasped for air, their eyes more often than not a bit wet with tears. They looked… blissful and almost intoxicated.

Surely, there was some political message behind the making of this video, but it was a thousand times more erotic than any adult film he had ever quietly watched in his dorm room.

His hands were sweaty and his mind confused.

Why did he feel this way? Everyone was fully dressed- not even in sexy attire. This was something wholly unfamiliar to him.

He had experimented with choking before, when he and Jean were still in the honeymoon phase of their relationship. But not to this extend! Not to the point that he would be gasping for air.

Eren rewound the footage; he needed to see it again. He needed to understand why this was so arousing to him.

It was his voice.

Levi’s tone of voice was provoking, sensuous and deep. His words trailed their way to Eren’s lower stomach and the student felt incredibly hot all over.

The screen was filled with eyes that were begging for release. Such desperate eyes. Aching for freedom, just like Eren was aching to be touched by that same hand.

His thin, soft shorts did little to constrain his arousal. Desire was building up and it made Eren feel awfully uncomfortable. He was in a stranger’s apartment, for fuck’s sake!

He needed to soothe this need. He had to do something about it, make it go away.

Just a little stroke… Eren shuddered. Yes, that felt good. He felt such relieve. 

He could palm himself through his shorts while Levi’s voice alleviated the initial stress. He brushed his fingers along his hardened cock. _Fuck **.**_ That was nice. Just a little more and it would all go -

“Oi Eren, I’m gonna head to Subway to grab some lunch. Do you want a sandwich too?” Levi appeared in the door opening.

Eren threw the headphones off and almost _shrieked_ with embarrassment.

“Well, well… look at you.”

***

Levi stood at the foot of the bed.

“I’ll ease you into it.”

If Mikasa knew what Eren was doing at this very moment, she would never allow him to leave the dorms unsupervised ever again. Even Eren himself knew he was being kind of stupid and kind of irresponsible. He’d only met Levi today…

And he was already completely at his mercy.

Completely restrained.

No chance of escape.

Somehow, though, he felt like he could trust Levi. His voice was calming. He was going to ease him into it and Eren believed that he actually would.

“Eren,” Levi said, almost sternly. The bound man on the bed had not responded to his previous words and instead only stared at him with a conflicted look on his face. “I want this to be consensual. Don’t feel like you have to do this for me – it’s not part of the job.”

Eren swallowed away the lump in his throat. “I’m scared as hell,” he then admitted.

“We can stop, kid,” Levi said gently. “I’ll untie –

“No!” Eren pulled at his restraints. “I want this. I _need_ to know what it is like.”

His emerald eyes were fiery, determined and needy. Levi was very much relieved that Eren wanted to go through with it. The brunet looked so goddamn delicious, sprawled out on the bed. His tanned and very naked body stood out against the light coloured bedsheets. 

“If, at any point, it is too much for you, let me know. Make a peace sign with your fingers if you can’t speak. I am not joking.”

“Yes! Make it so that I can’t breathe,” Eren begged. His mind was filled with the images of the video footage.

“Hmm… so eager,’ Levi mused approvingly. “Well then, have some patience. I’ll give you what you need.”

Levi unbuttoned his crisp white shirt and slid his black jeans down his hips, revealing a muscular and lean body.

 _My god_. An hour ago this was the man that made remarks about college students and their coffee and weed habits. Now, Eren could only admire the mysteriously handsome raven before him. He’d already been turned the fuck on by watching and listening to the footage, but seeing the proud owner of that sexy voice almost naked… he couldn’t have dreamt of this in his wildest dreams.

“You’re already hard for me, Eren… You look so goddamn hot and slutty,” Levi whispered, his voice alluring and warm. 

Eren’s blue eyes – sometimes green, depending on the light – were the size of saucers. His breath hitched.

“Do you mind me calling you slut?” Levi asked.

“No!” Eren answered hastily. “Please, call me whatever. I don’t care, as long as you talk to me. Call me slut all you want.”

“And I shall treat you as one, too,” Levi entrusted him. Eren let out a groan and nodded confidently.

He really did not know what he was in for. No clue at all. This is not the sort of play he had engaged in before, but Levi seemed to know exactly what he wanted. He pushed his boundaries, yet he would respect his limits. Eren trusted that this man would take good care of his body and needs. 

Levi crawled onto the bed, straddling Eren between his legs. A growing bulge was at eye level.

“Suck me off,” Levi instructed as he yanked Eren’s head back by his hair. Eren met Levi’s cold, grey eyes. “Make me as hard as you are.”

The student was nervous and still somewhat afraid. But more than anything he was _excited_ and he decided to use the excitement to press his mouth to Levi’s covered groin.

“Yeah, just like that,” Levi encouraged. He sounded playful, but his face remained virtually unmoved. Levi then pulled his underwear down and his cock sprang free.

“Open your mouth, tongue out.”

Eren obeyed eagerly and opened wide. Levi pushed his cock past Eren’s warm lips, to the back of his throat. Eren’s mouth was impatient and wet, and Levi grew even harder inside of it. Eren felt very satisfied at the fact that he was giving Levi some pleasure, so he didn’t attempt to pull back, even when he had to gag. Not that he could, anyway; his head was stuck between Levi’s hips and the metal poles behind him.

Levi moved his body in a steady rhythm, both of his hands laced through Eren’s hair in a tight grip. He let the warm lips devour his cock as it disappeared completely between them.

“Enough for now,” Levi said. He stepped off the bed and moved to the end of the bed, after having fetched a bottle of lube and a condom. “Time to prepare you.”

Eren watched breathlessly as Levi slicked his fingers with lube.

“First time?” Levi asked.

“No, it’s not.”

“Good. Means that I can get rough with you.”

Eren moaned softly at the sweet threat and replied: “It’s been a while since I’ve last done it, though. Maybe start of a bit slower?”

The corner of Levi’s lip turned a bit upward, ever so slightly. “No.” And he plunged two wet fingers into Eren’s unprepared entrance.

Eren’s back arched of the bed and he howled in pain. Levi’s fingers felt scorching hot inside of him. The agony spread throughout his entire body as Levi did not grant him time to adjust. It was sweet agony. As piercing as the pain had been, and as much as Eren secretly enjoyed the extra sensation, he loosened up quickly. The pain subsided completely and all Eren could feel was an immense pleasure that made his entire body tingle.

The older man was _very_ skilled and Eren could not hold back the lewd sounds spilling from his lips.

“God, Eren… the sounds that you’re making. So fucking slutty.” Levi’s voice was deep and his eyes roamed Eren’s trembling body as if he were eying his prey.

“More! Please!” Eren urged.

Levi grabbed Eren’s chin with his free hand. “I’ll make you hurt so good.”  
  
He forced another finger inside Eren’s ass and the brunet was consumed by pain and pleasure. His head lolled back and he panted loudly. Levi knew just where to touch him and he rubbed the sweet spot inside of Eren, over and over again.

Abruptly, Levi withdrew his fingers. “It’s my turn now,” Levi announced as he rolled a condom down his stiff cock. Eren still whined at the loss of the delightful sensation of being filled by the expert’s fingers.

Levi kneeled down between Eren’s legs and thrusted his entire length inside of the man beneath him. Eren cried out as he was stretched to his limits. He pulled at the rope that tied his hands above his head and it dug into his wrists even more.

“This is what you’ve been craving, right? I leave you alone for an hour and you’re already touching yourself. To my voice! My hand! Such a horny little shit.”

Levi slid his cock out of Eren’s ass, before roughly sinking himself into him again. Eren groaned in pain; he was still not used to the girth. However, the delicious torture fuelled Eren’s arousal and he wiggled his hips down to meet Levi’s moves.

“Is it like you’ve imagined?” Levi asked, his hand around Eren’s neck, fingers digging into his throat.

“Y-yes,” Eren wheezed. Talking was difficult, air could barely pass his lips.

“Still able to speak? Let’s try something else.” Levi removed his hand from Eren’s throat and placed it firmly over the man’s mouth and nose. Levi continued his slow pace, thrusting his cock in and out of Eren’s shaking body.

Eren tried to shout out, but air wouldn’t fill his lungs. What a delight it was, to be at the mercy of this man. His chest started to hurt and his mind turned foggy. He wanted freedom, and he wanted to be restrained even more.

After a short while Levi moved his hand back to Eren’s neck, not really applying any pressure this time.

“How’d that feel, Eren?”

Eren bit his lip, avoiding Levi’s penetrating gaze. His cheeks were flushed.

“What’s on your mind? Tell me.” Levi’s voice was sultry yet stoic as ever, but he couldn’t hide a hint of concern.

“It’s just… I feel super weird for wanting this, Levi,’ Eren confessed. “What’s wrong with me?”

Levi leaned forward and rubbed Eren’s shoulders, running his fingers along his collarbone. The film major relaxed visibly. “There’s nothing wrong with you, kid,” Levi assured him. “Don’t feel ashamed for wanting this… Just enjoy whatever pleasure, and pain, I am going to give you.”

Eren whispered a quick: “Okay, I can do this.”

“Relax, Eren,” Levi breathed in the student’s ear. “Remember our sign?”

“Two fingers.”

“Yes, two fingers. Like a peace sign,” Levi said. He pressed his lips against Eren’s for a moment. It was a surprisingly gentle kiss. “Now, surrender yourself to me. Forget everything else. Clear your mind.”

He closed his eyes as Levi pressed his cock into his tight ass.

Levi quickened the pace. He was rough and Eren could take him in completely, without any resistance from tense muscles.

“Let me hear you, brat, while you can still use your voice,” Levi demanded.

As if Eren could defy his orders.

Levi was fucking him at just the right angle, using just the right amount of pressure. Eren’s hair was plastered to his forehead and his cock twitched with every thrust. He rocked his body, matching Levi’s tempo. His lips were parted, his jaw relaxed. Throaty grunts and passionate moans filled Levi’s bedroom.

“ _Nnghh,_ Levi,” Eren wailed. “Choke me!”

 _What an impatient brat_ , Levi thought, _but it’s what could be expected of a young college student_. 

Levi planted his hand on Eren’s face, literally taking his breath away. He used his other hand to lift one of the student’s legs over his shoulder, so that he could thrust even deeper.

Eren could do nothing but claw at the air and yank at the rope that bound him. He felt…

Helpless. Dizzy.

Pure ecstasy.

His eyes rolled back. Sound could not escape Eren’s lips, but Levi could feel what he was doing to this boy’s body. Eren clenched his ass around Levi’s hard cock. Sweat beaded on his forehead and neck. 

He could only jerk at the restraint, but that wouldn’t free him… fortunately.

He wanted to endure!

He wanted to… but really couldn’t. Eren had to use the sign. He couldn’t last any longer- his lungs were giving up on him. As he made a peace sign with his fingers, Levi immediately removed his hand.

Eren gasped and coughed, his lungs filling with air. A certain relieve washed over him. But he needed more. He was so very close, he just needed it a little longer and a little more.

“You did good, Eren. You did so fucking –

“Again!” Eren screamed desperately, cutting Levi’s sentence. “Again! Now!”

“You are a greedy brat, aren’t you?”

Levi’s pale hand stole the breath from his lungs once again.

Eren wiggled his fingers uncontrollably and made sounds that vibrated in his chest, kind of resembling sobs of pleasure. This is exactly what he had needed. Levi gave in to all Eren’s desires and it made Eren feel lightheaded.

The way Levi pulled him onto his cock was dizzying and caused goosebumps to cover his hot skin. Eren’s senses were heightened. He noticed that Levi’s breath was laboured and irregular. Frantic, even. Eren was not the only one enjoying himself during this twisted and dangerous scene.

His chest tightened and his lungs were burning. Levi could see the desperation in Eren’s eyes.

“ _Tsk_ \- I’ll help you out,” Levi breathed.

He reached down with one hand and gripped Eren’s cock, stroking it feverishly.

 _Yes_. Eren was so, so close.

He couldn’t keep his legs from moving. He was shuddering and squirming as his survival instincts kicked in.

But Levi’s hand on his aching arousal felt glorious, especially in combination with the cloudy sensation in his head.

Eren’s toes curled in the sheets beneath him and the last jerk on his cock sent him over the edge. He spilled himself all over his own stomach.

Levi moved his hands and Eren was left gasping for air, moaning, growling and trembling with tears in his eyes.

“Not yet… almost there,” Levi panted. He hadn’t stopped moving his hips. “Hang on, Eren.”

Levi lifted both of Eren’s legs, an iron grip on his ankles. Hair, black as the night, covered Levi’s tense brows and probing eyes. Eren’s ass was still convulsing around him, milking him.

 _Fuck_ … he had really done it now, this goddamn kid. Making him lose control like this. His thrusts were uneven, rough. It crossed Levi’s mind that it all might be _too_ rough for Eren, right after his orgasm.

But he did not care. He had really done it now.

Levi looked down into fierce emerald eyes and he then plunged himself into Eren one last time.

He came with a grunt, while squeezing his fingers even tighter around Eren’s ankles.

Neither of them had anything to say. They didn’t even have the energy to speak, but there was some sort of understanding between them. All they could do for now was enjoy the wordless silence.

After having caught his breath, Levi retreated and went to the bathroom. He returned with a damp cloth and carefully cleaned Eren’s stomach and wiped away the lube residue from his ass, before untying the rope. He sat down on the bed and let his fingers trace the angry red marks on Eren’s wrist. Eren sighed contently – his wrists had actually hurt quite a bit, so this was a welcome gesture.

“It’s still lunchtime. You strike me as a meatball-sub kind of guy,” Levi guessed out of the blue.

Eren let out a tired chuckle. “Well, you’re not wrong.”

Levi smirked and gave Eren a small kiss on the side of his neck. “Be right back.”

***

Eren couldn’t sleep for days. As soon as he closed his eyes, he was reminded of piercing grey eyes and strong, slender fingers.

Fingers that could hurt him into a state of pure euphoria and that would caress him when he needed to calm down from his high.

Eren was yearning for a repeat of the scene in Levi’s apartment and was left almost constantly aroused, at least for the first three days.

After a week or so he could continue to live his life as he normally would. No more sleepless nights, and he only thought about Levi every once in a while. He was pretty sure that Levi himself must’ve moved on by now.

He spent his breaks between classes lazily scrolling through Instagram and lounging around on the beautiful UCLA-campus. Suddenly, a message popped up at the top of his screen:

_How about we grab an iced coffee together, kid._

And so the sleepless nights returned.


End file.
